Mi felicidad
by Flor loveanime
Summary: Luego de muchos años a la vuelta de una misión ellos se chocan, literalmente. Ella está herida, él también. Cuando ella lo cura surge el amor que estuvo escondido tanto tiempo. Es un NaruHina!.. Lean y comenteeeen! tiene LEMON... resubido, es un two-shot. La segunda parte que tenia que estaba separada ahora esta junto a esta :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.. bueno este no es unos de mis primeros fics.. ya he hecho varios y estoy en medio de uno que tiene unos cuantos capitulos pero quiero publicarla cuando la tenga mas avanzada para así que puedan leerla mas junta.. este es NaruHina**

**En este fic Naruto no se fue dos años con Jiraya, se fue cerca de 6 años, desde los 13 a los 19.**

**MI FELICIDAD**

En Konoha el sol no hacia acto de presencia, gruesas gotas de agua caían por toda la villa, todos sus habitantes estaban en sus casas con sus familia al igual que todos los animalitos del bosque... con excepcion de una muchacha de 18 años que corria tratando en vano escapar de la lluvia.

Hinata trataba de llegar a su casa luego de una misión que había durado aproximadamente cinco meses. Ya hacia casi 6 años que Naruto, su amor imposible, se había ido de la aldea para entrenar con Jiraya y ella aun no se olvidaba de el.

La lluvia no cesaba y a la chica le quedaban unos kilómetros hasta la aldea y unas cuantas cuadras a su casa. Primero tendría que parar con la Hokage para declarar su llegada pero ya era muy tarde y Tsunade seguro estaría durmiendo así que decidió dejarlo para el otro día. Estaba muy golpeada por la misión y aunque su poder de cicatrización era alto, tenia heridas que necesitaban de la intervención de un medico (no ella, porque ella es medico pero necesitaba de la atención de un tercero) así que primero fue hacia el hospital.

-No llego mas, me duele mucho el brazo, lo mas seguro es que me lo haya roto – Dijo la chica mirándose el brazo izquierdo que lo tenia sujeto con unos trapos presionado al pecho

Pasó un rato más de recorrido y llego al fin a la entrada de Konoha.

-Al fin llegue – Dijo y se dirigió corriendo al hospital pero a tres cuadras….

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Gritó la chica al sentir su brazo presionado con fuerza contra ella por otro cuerpo que se había caído sobre ella al momento en que chocaron. Estuvieron un tiempo el sobre ella hasta que él abrió los ojos y hablo:

-¿Te lastime? Gomen gomen gomen gomen – Dijo desesperado un chico ojiazul mirando a los ojos perla recién abiertos de la chica.

-E..Esta bien, aah – Dijo lo ultimo quejándose por el dolor del brazo – Tengo ese brazo fracturado, vengo de una misión, tengo que ir al hospital – Terminó parándose rápidamente para salir corriendo en dirección al hospital. No sabia porque pero ese chico le resultaba totalmente familiar.

Mientras con el joven, el quedo pensando en la chica, tratando de recordar esos ojos que tan conocidos le parecían.

-Narutoooooooooo – Gritó Jiraya – Ven aquí, vamos al hospital a que te atiendan las heridas

-Si viejo tienes razón – Dijo el recién llegado, Naruto.

En el hospital, Hinata ya estaba en la sala esperando a que se seque el yeso que le estaba poniendo Sakura en el brazo

-Tienes mucha suerte de ser tan fuerte y tener tan buenas habilidades de medico Hina-Chan, sino el brazo se te habría destrozado – Le dijo la pelirrosa

-Gracias Saku-Chan, igual de camino un chico me chocó y casi me empeora la cosa pero bueno, estoy bien – Dijo la Hyuuga con una media sonrisa al recordar esos ojos

-Bueno Hina, esto ya está...anda con la cerda para que te cure las heridas generales que hoy le prometí a Sasuke-Kun que cuando me venga a buscar iba a estar lista y ya debe estar por venir

-No hay problema Saku-Chan – Dijo la chica ojiperla saliendo de la sala sin saber que de lejos Naruto reconoció la cabellera de Sakura y se dirigía a ella al verla junto a la chica que anteriormente había atropellado en la calle.

-Ho.. – Dijo Naruto saludandolas a ambas chicas pero la ojiperla sin verlo pasó por su lado con la cabeza en las nubes y ni lo miró. Cuando la chica ya no estaba en el hospital Sakura volteó para ver quien había saludado y se encontró con Naruto

-Naruto? Narutooo – Gritó la chica abrasando a su ex compañero de equipo – ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¡Que cambiado estas! Hay tantas cosas que tienes que saber, pero… no la saludaste a Hinata? Acaba de pasar para aquel lado – Dijo la pelirrosa

-Hinata? No, no la vi... – Dijo el rubio – ¿Que tengo que saber?

-que volví primero que nada – Dijo un morocho de ojos negro que llegaba junto a ellos

-Sas..sasuke – Dijo boquiabierto el rubio

-Si Naruto, Sasuke-Kun volvió hace tres años – Dijo la chica mientras el moreno abrasaba a Naruto y después se paraba detrás de ella y le depositaba un beso en el cuello

-así que... volviste, y ustedes dos… - Dijo el ojiazul

-Si, estamos juntos – Dijo Sasuke – Espero que no te moleste ni que me guardes rencor

-No, claro que no teme, que sean muy felices, me alegro por ustedes – Dijo el rubio feliz por sus amigos

-Me alegra que por lo menos estés con nosotros para cuando llegue Naomi – Dijo Sasuke tocando el vientre de Sakura

-así que ustedes... ¿estas embarazada? … FELICIDADEEEEES! – Gritó el rubio al ver la respuesta positiva de ambos

-El segundo – Dijo Sakura – Fogaku tiene un año y medio

-Ah bueno... pero muchas felicidades entonces. ¿Cuando se casaron? – Preguntó el rubio

-No nos casamos... mi padrino estaba en una misión y llego recién hoy así que en cualquier momento nos casamos – Dijo el chico moreno

-¿Yo?.. ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS AMIGOS! – Gritó el rubio al ver la respuesta positiva

-Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, Fogaku no se puede quedar solo, mi mama no puede cuidarlo tan tarde porque se levanta temprano

Se despidieron y Naruto fue a que lo atiendan pero se encontró a la chica del accidente en la recepción hablando con un joven que se parecía a… Neji

-Neji-Kun, ya no aguanto mas... quiero volver – Dijo la chica a lo que Naruto pensó que era la novia de Neji

Bueno, pero ya falta poco – Contestó el chico

-Pero no aguanto mas sin trabajar Neji-Kun, quiero volver a atender a los niños de la academia, ya los extraño – Dijo la chica haciendo que Naruto respire al ver que podía no ser la novia del Hyuuga

-Bueno Hinata-sama, los chicos la extrañan mucho, Tenten dice que siempre hablan de usted – Dijo el chico y Naruto en su escondite decía... ¿que nombre dijo?

-Los quiero muchisimo a esos chiquitos.. – Dijo a Neji y después le habló a la recepcionista – Asame, ¿cuanto tiempo con el yeso? ¿No te dijo Saku-Chan cuándo puedo volver a trabajar?

-Igual, pensá que no podes trabajar en el hospital pero tampoco podes tener misiones, y ahí se nos va a complicar porque sos la única del grupo que es Anbu – Dijo el chico

-_así que es Anbu, con razón volvía de misión sola, ¿quien será? ¿¡Porque no escuche el nombre! _– Pensaba Naruto

-No, Sakura-san no me dejó fechas, dijo que aproximadamente no podía trabajar tres meses por el yeso y la rehabilitación así que no se cuanto será – Dijo la recepcionista mientras Hinata entraba a una sala

-Hola, ¿alguien me puede curar las heridas? Vengo de una misión – Dijo Naruto saliendo de su escondite – Eh Neji? ¿Cómo andas tanto tiempo?

-Naruto? Naruto! ¿Todo bien? Yo bien... por suerte entero no como mi prima pero bueno, ¿la misión cómo fue?

-Todo bien por suerte – Dijo el rubio

-Si ya viene la enfermera a curarlo, señor ¿?.. – Dijo la recepcionista

-Namikaze, Naruto – Dijo el rubio

-APA... Namikaze? ¿Al fin con el apellido de tu padre? Me alegro por vos Naruto

-Naruto? – Dijo Hinata entrando a la habitación – Vos sos…

-Si, Naruto, vos sos la chica que atropelle en la calle... perdón – Dijo Naruto acercándose a la Hyuuga haciendo que ella se enrojezca como siempre que lo tenia cerca y ese sonrojo le era familiar

-No sabes quien es Naruto? ¿No te acuerdas de ella? – Dijo Neji extrañado

-Es posible que no se acuerde de mi.. no hablábamos mucho de chicos.. – Dijo la Hyuuga pero fue interrumpida por el ojiazul

-Hinata? Hinata sos vos! – Dijo el rubio abrasando a la chica muy fuerte pegando sus curvas a su cuerpo masculino haciendo que hasta a él le aparezcan colores en la cara

-Me parecía que no te podías olvidar de ella – Dijo Neji – Bueno Hinata-sama me voy a la mansión, ¿Quiere que le traiga algún guardián para que la acompañe a su casa?

-No Neji-Kun, estoy bien.. voy a pasar un tiempo mas en el hospital, quiero visitar a los chicos de la segunda planta – Dijo la chica

-Bueno prima.. Naruto, nos vemos – Dijo Neji y se fue dejando a ambos chicos solos

-Hyuuga-sama ya que quiere trabajar, no quiere empezar a curar algunas heridas del señor? Porque Ino está ocupada – Dijo la recepcionista

-Si, no tengo problema

-Cuidado con el brazo – Dijo el

-No hay problema Naruto-Kun, pasa por acá – Dijo ella llevándolo por un pasillo largo hasta detenerse en una puerta que tenia una placa que decía **"Hinata Hyuuga" Pediatría y Medicina en General**

-Vaya Hina-Chan, sos medico graduado del hospital – Dijo Naruto

-Si, fui la primera de los 9 novatos en terminar la carrera y en convertirme en Anbu – Dijo la chica prendiendo la luz del consultorio – Siéntate en la camilla

Naruto hizo lo que le ordenaron y dijo – Que bueno, pero porque todos te dicen Hyuuga-sama?

-Es que soy la líder del clan, desde que mi padre tuvo el accidente que le hizo perder parte de la audición – Dijo ella

-Oh lo siento mucho Hina-Chan – Dijo el chico mirandola, porque extrañamente ella le despertaba algo que ni Sakura en su momento le despertó.

-Esta bien Naruto-Kun – Dijo y comenzó a sacarle la chaqueta y la remera con ayuda de el para ver su marcado cuerpo con algunas lastimaduras menores.

Cuando su torso estaba desnudo, Hinata pasó su brazó sano por el cuerpo del chico haciendo que sus miradas se mantengan el uno en el otro.. En ese momento lo unico que se pasó por la mente de Naruto eran esos labios y las ganas que tenias de besarlos.. no lo aguantó mas y se acercaron lentamente hasta juntarlos.

Era un beso tranquilo, que les despertó muchas cosas que nunca pensaron sentir.. Cuando se separaron ella aun tenia cerrados los ojos así que el primero en hablar fue Naruto

-Yo.. yo no se que me pasó, yo quería besarte – Dijo – Perdón si te incomodó

-no Naruto-Kun, no me molestó – Dijo ella totalmente colorada – Me…gustó

-A mi también me gustó Hina-Chan – Dijo él volviendo a juntar sus labios pero estre beso fue mas intenso que el anterior y él con sus brazos atrajo el pequeño cuerpo de la chica al suyo.

-Te quiero Hina-Chan – Dijo el para volver a besarla

-Yo también te quiero – Le contestó ella

Estuvieron un rato besándose pero cuando terminaron ella le curó las heridas y él la acompañó a su casa donde la despidió con un beso intenso.

Al otro día, la chica tenia la sensación de que había sido verdad pero pensó que era un sueño, uno de tantos que ya había tenido con el chico así que salió a comprar lo necesario para preparar la comida.

En el mercado ya era chisme que el hijo del Yondaime, Naruto, ya había vuelto, entonces tenia que ser cierto lo que había pasado

-Hola Hina – Le dijo un muchacho de atrás abrasándola por la cintura – Como esta el brazo?

-Mejor, gracias Naru-Kun – Dijo al reconocer al chico y se notaba que no había sido un sueño porque el chico la abrasaba y besaba el cuello y menos dudas le quedaron cuando la beso

-Tengo que ir con la Hokage, venis? – Le propuso el rubio

-Si, vamos porque tengo que darle el informe de mi misión

Y así ambos se fueron rumbo a la torre de la Hokage…. Al llegar a la torre

-Hola vieja, ya llegue de la misión y Hina-Chan tambien – Dijo el rubio entrando escandalosamente por la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage

-Como te atreves a decirme vieja Narutooooooooooooo? – Gritó desaforada Tsunade

-Bueno bueno, lo importante es que ya llegamos – Dijo el rubio

-Y por qué vinieron juntos? Se encontraron en el camino?

-Si, en realidad si, nos encontramos en el mercado y como ambos teniamos que venir para aca

-Ah bueno, mira que has crecido Naruto, ya viste que volvió Sasuke no? – Dijo la Hokage

-Si, ya se que volvió y que tuvo un hijo con Sakura, me alegro por ellos – Dijo el ojiazul

-No estas mal porque Sakura y Sasuke estan juntos?

-No, para nada, me alegro mucho por ellos, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona – Dijo el rubio agarrandole la mano a Hinata y mirandola de reojo haciendo que ella se sonroje

-Vaya vaya, no me lo imaginaba, me alegro por ustedes chicos – Dijo Tsunade con un sonrisa en los labios – Ya pueden irse

Fuera de la torre

-Y Hina-Chan, ¿hace cuanto que te convertiste en anbu? – Preguntó el chico sentandose con ella en un banco

-Menos de un año, me ascendieron cuando secuestraron a Fogaku, el hijo de Sasuke y Sakura-Chan y como Sasuke estaba internado por una misión que había tenido antes, y yo vi lo que sufría Sakura, casi obligué a Tsunade-sama que me de los datos y me permitiera ir a buscarlo, así que cuando logre sacarle todo lo que necesitaba a la madrugada me fui a buscarlo. Terminé dos meses en coma, con tres costillas rotas, la pierna derecha fracturada y la muñeca derecha esquinzada pero Fogaku volvió con sus padres – Dijo ella – Esta misión de la que volví anoche fue contra Akatsuki, pero me mandaron a mi sola y casi no vuelvo.

-Enserio Hina-Chan? Sos sorprendente – Dijo el rubio abrasando a la chica apretandola fuerte a su cuerpo – Sos increíblemente buena, linda, valiente. Sos hermosa Hina-Chan

-Gra..gracias Naruto-Kun – Dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos

-No puedo creer como me tardé tanto en darme cuenta todo lo que te amo – Dijo él acercandose a ella para besarla

Cuando finalmente sus labios se juntaros, volvieron a sentir la misma sensación de la noche anterior y supieron que se amaban

-Yo también te amo Naruto-Kun – Dijo ella para volver a besarse con el rubio

Cuando finalmente dejaron de besarse la primera en hablar fue Hinata

-Naruto-Kun esta noche quiero que vengas a cenar a mi casa – Dijo tímidamente

-Solo con una condicion – Dijo el rubio – Que vos prepares la cena

-Por supuesto que si Naruto-Kun, yo la preparo – Dijo ella alegremente

-Bueno voy a tu casa a eso de las 7, ¿te parece? – Le dijo el rubio

-Si, me parece bien pero vos no sabes donde vivo – Dijo ella entre risas

-¿Cómo que no se? ¿Te mudaste?

-Si, me mude a uno de los nuevos departamentos que hicieron en ese barrio nuevo que esta a dos cuadras de la casa de Sasuke-Kun – Dijo la chica mirando los azules ojos de su novio

-Ah! ¿Y eso dónde es?

-¿Te acordas de la casa de Sakura-Chan? – Dijo la ojiperla – Bueno, a dos cuadras de su casa, yendo para la mansión Hyuuga, hay una entrada a un barrio nuevo – Prosiguió la chica

-Ah si, lo vi hoy cuando salia de casa, pase a recorrer la aldea y la encontre – Dijo el rubio

-Bueno Nruto-Kun, entras por ahí y seguis por la calle principal tres cuadras. Mi casa es la que esta pintada de blanco afuera y las ventanas son de madera oscura

-Ah bueno, entonces a las 7 ¿no?

-Si, a las 7, no te podes perder, afuera de mi casa hay un cartel que dice "Hyuuga H." – Terminó la chica

-Bueno, entonces ahí voy a estar, no puedo esperar a que sean las 7 – Dijo el rubio abrasando a la chica

-Yo tampoco Naruto-Kun – Dijo ella cerrando los ojos en señal de cariño

-¿Te había dicho ya que te amo Hina-Chan? – Le dijo el rubio para después besarla

-Mmm, creo que si Naruto-Kun pero no me acuerdo, ¿me lo repetís? – Dijo ella inocentemente

-Te amo Hina-Chan – Dijo él besandola

-Bueno Naruto-Kun, nos vemos a la noche, ahora tengo que seguir haciendo mandados

-Bueno Hinata-Chan, nos vemos – Dijo él – Te amo! – Y se fue

**BUENO, HASTA ACÁ ME QUEDE, QUEDÓ LARGO IGUAL, LA IDEA ERA HACER UN ONE-SHOT PERO ME DIERON IDEAS DE HACER ALGO MAS PICANTE Y POR ESO VAN A SER DOS CAPITULOS.**

**ATTE: FLOOR**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO, ACÁ SIGO CON ESTE FIC. PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO NOO ES QUE ME HAYA COSTADO ESCRIBIRLO, ES QUE ESTUVE CON OTRS COSAS Y NO LO PUDE PONER ANTES! GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS..!**

**MI FELICIDAD**

MAS TARDE EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO

-¿Qué me pongo? – Gritaba el Ninja rubio tirando su poca ropa por todos lados en la habitación – Tengo que ir a lo de Hina-Chan y no se que ponerme. Son las 5, voy a comprar algo para ponerme. – Dijo y salio de su casa a las tiendas de la aldea

EN UNA TIENDA

-A ver, digame que quiere – Le dijo una de las empleadas babeándose por el rubio al ver esos ojos y ese pelo sumado a su típico color caribeño

-No se, quiero algo no muy elegante, pero bonito – Dijo el rubio sin percatarse de la mirada provocadora de la vendedora

-¿Para alguna ocasión en particular? – Preguntó la empleada

-No, en realidad no, es solo que no quiero ponerme la misma ropa Ninja de siempre, hoy voy a cenar a la casa de mi novia y no quiero ir con esa ropa – Dijo el Ninja

-Ah, ya veo, su novia – Dijo la empleada desilusionada – Esto podría quedarle bien – Terminó entregándole una remera negra con naranja al ver la ropa que el ya traía y un pantalón negro largo.

-Esto me gusta – Dijo yéndose al probador para cambiarse

-¿Y señor? – Preguntó la vendedora desde atrás de la cortina

-Esto me queda bien, me lo llevo – Dijo el rubio saliendo del cambiador con la ropa nueva que le quedaba muy bien; en eso…

-¿Naruto? ¿Naruto sos vos? – Preguntó una voz masculina

-Si, soy yo, ¿vos quién…? ¿Kiba? – Preguntó el rubio viendo a quien lo llamaba

-Si soy yo, que bueno verte Naruto, ¿cuándo volviste? Veo que estas comprando cosas nuevas – Dijo el pelicastaño

-Si, ando de compras, es que voy ceno en casa de Hinata y no quiero ir vestido como siempre – Dijo en Namikaze

-WOW Naruto asi que a lo de Hinata ¿eh? – Dijo el amante de los perros - ¿Estan saliendo o algo por el estilo?

-Si, estamos de novios y hoy vamos a cenar juntos – Dijo el rubio

-Veo, veo, ojo Naruto eh. Si le llegas a hacer algo a mi AMIGA Hinata Hyuuga, te las verás conmigo, ¿entendiste? – Dijo amenazadoramente Kiba

-Tranquilo Kiba, no te pongas así, yo a Hinata la amo – Dijo el rubio mientras le brillaban los ojos al nombrarla

-¡Mejor asi! – Dijo el castaño

-¿Así que hoy cenas con mi prima? – Dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos chicos

-Hey Neji, tranquilo que yo la voy a cuidar a Hina-Chan, yo la amo – Dijo Naruto

-Eso ya lo se amigo – Dijo Neji abrasando por los hombros a Naruto – Sé, además, que ella también te ama y que es feliz con vos

-Gracias Neji, yo también soy feliz con ella – Terminó el rubio

-Bueno chicos, disculpen que los moleste pero necesito seguir atendiendo, ¿Te levas la ropa? – Preguntó la vendedora molesta porque seguían hablando de esa misma chica

-Si, se la lleva, yo pago – Dijo Neji – Ve a cambiarte Naruto, es mi regalo por hacer feliz a mi prima

-Gracias Primo! – Gritó Naruto abrasando a Neji

-¿Primo? No, no, no y no, ¡no se te ocurra decirme así! Por lo menos por ahora no, aún no me hago a la idea de que vos estes saliendo con mi prima – Dijo el Hyuuga – Por ahí mas adelante – Terminó

ENTONCES NARUTO FUE CONTENTO A CAMBIARSE, PAGARON Y CADA UNO SE FUE A SU CASA

A LAS 7 EN LA CASA DE HINATA

-Bueno, ya falta poco, Naruto-Kun debe estar por llegar, aunque la comida todavía no está lista – Dijo preocupada la Hyuuga

EN ESO, SUENA EL TIMBRE DE LA CASA

-Ya voy – Dijo la chica mientras se secaba la mano sana con el delantal que tenía puesto (recuerden que tenia un brazo enyesado)

-Hola Hina-Chan – Dijo el rubio entrando a la casa cuando la chica le abría la puerta

-Hola Naruto-Kun - Dijo ella aceptando el beso que él le daba

-Estas preciosa Hina-Chan – Dijo el rubio a su novia abrasándola por la cintura

-Vos también estas hermoso Naruto-Kun – Le contestó ella pasando su brazo sano por el cuello del chico rubio mientras él la besaba

-Encontré fácil la casa, es hermosa, por fuera y por dentro, igual que vos – Le dijo el rubio cuando terminó de besarla

-Gracias Naruto-Kun. ¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa? – Dijo ella yendo para la cocina – Es que llegue mas tarde de lo que esperaba a casa y se me atrasó la comida – Se excusó ella

-Claro Hina-Chan, no hay problema – Dijo el rubio agarrando las cosas que ella le daba y poniéndolas en la mesa – ¡Que rico olor que sale que ahí!

-Gracias Naruto-Kun, es una receta nueva – Dijo ella al chico – Es especial para vos

-Mm, ya se me hace agua la boca… Estoy deseoso de probar esa comida – Dijo él mientras abrasaba a la chica desde atrás por la cintura y le besaba el cuello

-Naru..Naruto-Kun, se me va a quemar, es.. espera un poco – dijo ella entre risitas

-bueno, pero solo porque vos lo pedis – Dijo él al mismo tiempo que la soltaba – Te puedo ayudar en algo más?

-No gracias, ya casi termino – Dijo ella – Te podes sentar si queres, ya llevo la comida

-Bueno, ya me siento entonces – dijo él mientras que ella llevaba la bandeja repleta de comida y la ponía en la mesa

-Espero que te guste Naruto-Kun – Dijo ella mientras iba a sentarse pero Naruto educadamente fue y le acomodó la silla para que ella se sentara y luego fue a sentarse

TODA LA VELADA PASÓ TRANQUILA, COMIERON LA RICA COMIDA QUE HABÍA PREPARADO HINATA, CHARLARON DE ESOS AÑOS, SE CONTARON SUS ANÉCDOTAS Y RIERON JUNTOS PERO LA CENA HABÍA TERMINADO…

-¿Naruto-Kun, que te pareció la comida? – Preguntó la chica

-Muy buena Hinata-Chan, eres una excelente cocinera, ¡vas a ser muy buena esposa! – Dijo alegre el rubio mientras ella se ruborizaba ante ese pensamiento

-Me alegro que te haya gustado Naruto-Kun – Dijo ella viendo como él se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia ella

-Hina-Chan – Dijo él

-….

-Te amo – Dijo él mientras al pararse junto a ella le tomaba la cabeza con su mano y la acercaba a la suya haciéndola parar de su silla para besarse

-Yo tambi…también te…te…amo – Dijo ella entre besos

Empezaron a besarse, una cosa lleva a la otra y terminaron en la habitación de la muchacha. Se besaban con pasión, con lujuria, con ansias de mas…

Entre besos y caricias la ropa empezaba a estorbarles, primero fue la campera de Naruto. Ella le tocaba la espalda con ansias de desnudarlo completamente… Hinata empezó a levantar la remera de Naruto con su pequeña mano sana hasta terminar sacando la remera con ayuda del rubio. Naruto, por su parte ya le había sacado la camperita que ella tenía y ahora estaba en planes de hacer lo mismo con su vestido.

Los labios de Naruto pasaban desde la boca al cuello de Hinata despertando las ganas desesperadas de amarse. Los suaves gemidos que salían de la boca de la chica eran callados por los besos apasionados de su rubio.

El vestido ya era parte del pasado y ahora ambos estaban en ropa interior, pero eso, también les molestaba. Naruto entre besos y "te amo" pasaba su mano por la espalda de la chica buscando la prendedura del sostén. Cuando la encontró, ya sabemos que pasó, lo desabrochó.

-Hina-Chan, ¿estas segura de esto? – Preguntó el chico entre la pasión y la razón

-Si..si Naruto-Kun, quiero – Dijo ella volviendo a captar sus labios

Siguieron con el hermoso ritual. Ella mostraba sus bien formados senos al chico que la miraba con deseo y amor. Los labios de Naruto bajaron desde el cuello hasta el comienzo de los senos de la chica para seguir bajando para tomar uno de ellos prisionero de su boca.

Siguieron desnudándose y ahora Hinata estaba desnuda bajo Naruto que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella. En ese momento, la vergüenza se apoderó de la pelinegra. Tenía miedo de no gustarle a su rubio y por eso giró su cabeza para mirar a la pared. No solo por la vergüenza de verse desnuda frente a él, sino también por la vergüenza de verlo a él desnudo sobre ella.

-Hina-Chan, ¿Por qué no me miras? – Le preguntó el chico agitado girando con su mano la cara de su amada

-Es que.. es que.. Tengo vergüenza Naruto-Kun – Le dijo ella apenada mirando esos hermosos ojos azules que la cautivaban.

-no la tengas amor, yo te amo y vos sos hermosa como para avergonzarte, el avergonzado tendría que ser yo – Dijo el chico volviéndola a besar

-Vos avergonzarte? Naruto-Kun, si tu cuerpo es hermoso – Contestó la chica mirando el trabajado cuerpo de su novio.

Siguieron besándose. Hinata pasaba su pequeña mano por la musculosa y ancha espalda de su novio. Y Naruto pasaba sus fuertes manos por la figura esbelta de Hinata.

Hinata cada vez se avergonzaba más pero todo el pudor y vergüenza se le fue cuando una de las manos de su novio empezó a bajar hasta llegar a su parte íntima. Naruto le daba placer a Hinata y ella podía sentir el miembro de él enloquecerse al acercarse a la piel de ella. Naruto estallaba de placer ,y ella, estaba igual.

El chico dejó los labios de la pelinegra para dirigirse a su parte baja. Allí comenzó a hacer su "MAGIA" mientras ella acercaba más la cabeza del rubio con su mano. Ahora le tocaba a él disfrutar y cuando subió para besarla ella ágilmente giró quedando sobre Naruto. Ahora era ella la desinhibida que bajó hacia el erecto y bien dotado miembro de Naruto. La magia ahora la hacía ella.

Siguieron besándose un rato más, ella estaba ahora al nivel de la boca de su amado y continuaba besándolo. Naruto ya no aguantaba más, quería poseerla, quería que ella sea suya y de nadie mas. Como había echo rato antes Hinata, él se dio vuelta quedando sobre ella.

-¿estas..estas.. ? – Dijo él en medio de la excitación.

-S..si..si..SI Naru..Naru…to-Kun – dijo ella en la misma situación que ella.

Él siguió, se posesionó bien sobre ella, se acomodó y muy lentamente comenzó a penetrarla. Fue lento, despacio, pero aún así dolía. Una lagrima salía de los ojos de Hinata, pero una vez dentro ese dolor se transformó en pasión. Era fuego lo que corría por ellos. Estaban llegando al cielo, juntos. Naruto empezó a ir más rápido al tiempo que ella le pedía más. A cada embestida ambos disfrutaban mas, era lo que siempre habian soñado o mas.

Naruto siguió un poco más y al rato salió de ella y se puso a su lado en la cama, ambos mirando hacia arriba, sudados. Había sigo un momento único, mágico.

-Te dije que te amo ¿no? – Le dijo él a la pelinegra dándose la vuelta para verla a los ojos igual que ella

-Si, y yo te lo dije también ¿no? ¡Te amo! – Dijo ella besándolo en los labios. Un beso corto pero demostraba todo lo que se amaban.

Se quedaron un rato más mirándose hasta que el sueño comenzó a invadirlos. Naruto alcanzó su boxer y la ropa interior de su amada y se los pusieron. Naruto quedó acostado mirando el techo y Hinata se recostó sobre su pecho.

-Que descanses mi amor – Le dijo el rubio a la chica dándole el beso de las buenas noches

-Igual para vos mi amor – Le contestó ella aceptando el beso y correspondiéndolo.

AL OTRO DÍA EN LA MAÑANA NARUTO DESPERTÓ Y SU POSICIÓN HABÍA CAMBIADO, AHORA NO ESTABA LA DULCE HINATA SOBRE ÉL SINO QUE ÉL SE ENCONTRABA ABRASANDO LA CINTURA DE ELLA CON SU CABEZA COMODAMENTE APOYADA EN LA DELANTERA DE SU QUERIDA HINA.

DECIDIÓ QUEDARSE UN POCO MAS ASÍ PERO EL SUEÑO LO INVADIÓ NUEVAMENTE

CERCA DEL MEDIODÍA NARUTO VOLVIÓ A DESPERTAR PERO ESTA VEZ NO ABRASABA LA CINTURA DE LA CHICA, ABRAZABA UNA ALMOHADA

-¿Hina-Chan? – Dijo el chico yendo hacia la cocina en boxer

-si, estoy en la cocina Naruto-Kun – Dijo ella suavemente

-Hola hermosa – Dijo el rubio abrasando por la cintura a la chica que llevaba puesta la cómoda remera del chico

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo dormiste? – Le dijo Hinata mientras aceptaba los besos que el ojazul le dejaba en el cuello

-mm.. dormí especialmente bien porque dormí con vos – Dijo el rubio - ¿Y vos? ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Podría decirse que bien – Dijo ella entre risas

-¿Podría decirse? – Dijo confuso Naruto

-Jajajajajaja dormí estupendamente amor – Le dijo ella dándose vuelta para quedar frente a él y seguir besándose, pero en ese momento

RINGGGG (timbre)

-Hina-Chan, no atiendas – Le dijo el rubio sin dejarla salir de sus brazos

-Tengo que abrir Naruto-Kun, ¿mira si es Sakura-Chan que viene a verme por el yeso o alguien que me busca por la mision? – Dijo ella – Se van a preocupar si no atiendo

-bueno, tenes razón, abrí – Dijo el rubio soltándola para que ella abra

HINATA SE DIRIGIÓ A LA PUERTA Y AL ABRIRLA SE ENCONTRÓ CON…

-Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Kun, no esperaba verlos por acá – Dijo Hinata roja como un tomate al ver la ropa que llevaba puesta viendo las caras de sorpresa de la pareja

-Perdón Hina-Chan, creo que llegamos en mal momento – Dijo Sakura – Yo venía a ver como tenías el brazo pero veo que estas bárbara

-¡Sakura-Chan! – Gritó la Hyuuga al ver el guiño que su amiga le hizo

-Bueno, bueno, y dime Hinata ¿Quién es el afortunado? No nos dijiste que tenías novio pícara – Dijo Sakura entrando a la casa junto a Sasuke

-Bueno, yo.. es que… verán.. – Tartamudeaba Hinata

-Y, ¿Quién era Hina-Chan? – Dijo alegremente Naruto saliendo de la cocina para entrar a donde estaban todos – Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-teme

-NARUTOOOOOO? – Gritó Sakura al ver al rubio salir con solo un boxer, de la cocina

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-Chan? – Dijo inocente Naruto llegando a donde estaba Hinata y abrasándola por atrás

-¿Ustedes? ¿Desde cuándo? – Dijo Sakura

-Bueno, en realidad nosotros ayer… - Dijo avergonzada hinata

-¿Cuál es tu sorpresa Sakura-Chan? Pensé que sabías que yo estaba enamorado de Hinata-Chan, hasta el teme sabía – Dijo el rubio

-¿Sasuke? – Cuestionó la pelirrosa viendo la seña afirmativa que hacía su casi marido

-¿Enserio Naruto-Kun? – Dijo Hinata mirando dulcemente al ojiazul

-Claro que si mi amor, yo llevo enamorado de ti mucho tiempo – Dijo el rubio dándole un dulce beso en los labios a la chica

-WOW si que no me esperaba encontrarte en paños menores con Naruto, pero los felicito chicos! – Dijo Sakura abrasando a Hinata – A vos No te abraso porque estas en cuero – Terminó ella riéndose

-Bueno, gracias Sakura-Chan – Dijo el rubio – Yo estoy muy contento de que al final estemos juntos – Terminó él abrasando mas fuerte a Hinata

-Veo que estas bien cuidada Hina-Chan asi que creo que nos vamos, después de todo vinimos para ver como estabas – dijo la pelirrosa a su amiga para después irse

SAKURA SE FUE Y AMBOS ENAMORADOS, EL RUBIO Y LA PELIAZUL, SE QUEDARON EN LA CASA BESÁNDOSE, PERO…

RIIIINGGGGGGGGG

-¿Otra vez? ¿Quién es ahora? – Dijo Naruto furioso – Esta vez abro yo

-Bueno Naruto-Kun, yo voy a ordenar un poco la cocina – Dijo la chica yéndose

-¿konohamaru? ¿Qué venís a hacer a la casa de Hinata-Chan? – Preguntó el rubio a su amigo cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con él

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces vos acá? Yo vine a visitar a Hinata, ella fue mi maestra suplente en la academia – Dijo el morocho escondiendo las flores que traía para ella

-¿Maestra tuya? – Cuestionó el rubio

-si, ella era mi maestra, la vine a ver porque me enteré del accidente en la misión, ahora, ¿vos qué haces aca? – Dijo el chico celoso, entrando a la casa

-Yo soy el novio de Hina-Chan y me quedé a dormir anoche – Dijo el rubio – Esperá que ya te la llamo – Terminó yéndose por la puerta hacia la cocina

AL RATITO APARECIÓ NARUTO CON HINATA POR LA PUERTA POR DONDE ANTES NARUTO HABIA DESAPARECIDO

-Konohamaru-Kun – dijo ella emocionada – Que alegría verte, hace mucho que no te veía

-Igualmente Hinata-sensei, hacía mucho que no la veía. – Dijo el chico abrasando a Hinata – No sabía que ustedes dos eran novios – Terminó el celoso chico

-Bueno, es que es muy reciente – Dijo Naruto interrumpiendo – Yo también hacía mucho que no te veía Konohamaru

-Si es verdad Naruto, hace mucho que no nos vemos – Terminó el chico

-¿Querés tomar algo? – Ofreció al chico

-No gracias, en realidad venía a ver como estaba, ya me voy, adios Naruto – Dijo el chico mientras se iba

-Chau Konohamaru – Gritó la pareja desde la puerta

-Bueno, ahora si me vas a dar un buen beso, sin interrupciones – Dijo el rubio a la chica de ojos perlados cuando ya estaban dentro de la casa

-Mm.. puede ser – Dijo ella entre risas – Creo que si – Terminó besandolo

Siguieron besandose cada vez mas apasionada mente hasta que..

-Na..Naruto-Kun, la.. la comi.. comi.. da – Dijo la chica agitada producto de los besos del rubio.

-De..ja la comi..da en paz – Dijo él sin dejar de besar a su novia

-No Naruto-Kun, después tengo que limpiar todo, espera que lo apague – Dijo ella cuando al fin logró escapar de los brazos que la apresaban

-Ven aquí – Dijo el rubio abrasándola por la espalda luego de que ella haya apagado la cocina – Ahora si que no te me escapas – Terminó

Empezaron a besarse cada vez mas intensamente en la cocina pero esa pasion no duro mucho en la cocina porque ahora fueron al living con intensión de volver a la habitación per…

RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG! – Timbre

-Ah bueno! Esto ya me lo hacen a propósito! – Gritó frustrado el rubio separandose de la peliazul

-No te enojes Naruto-Kun, después seguimos, ¿Por qué no vas a comer algo del ramen que preparé? – Dijo la chica dándole un beso al chico para después atender el timbre

Hinata fue a abrir la puerta sin darse cuenta de lo alborotados que tenía los cabellos, para encontrarse con…

-Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, chicas ¿que pasa? A..A qué debo su visita? – Dijo la nerviosa chica mirando como sus amigas la miraban

-Hina-Chan, ¿qué te pasó? – Dijo Tenten al ver el yeso

-Mejor dicho, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Y ¿Con quién? – Dijo Ino con cara pícara al ver la vestimenta de su amiga y como tenía el pelo

-Yo, bueno.. es.. es que – Dijo la Hyuuga pero no pudo terminar porque Tenten le habló

-Bueno Ino-Chan, dejala, no ves que la pones nerviosa – Dijo – Mejor nos vamos, no queremos cortarte nada – Terminó ella pero desde dentro se escuchó un grito, algo así como "Ya lo hicieron!" provocando las risas de las chicas menos de hinata

-E..esperen chicas, ¿a qué venian? – Dijo la chica totalmente ruborizada – Por cierto Ten-Chan esto fue en la misión – Terminó refiriendose al yeso

-Uh, lo lamentamos Hina-Chan, veníamos a preguntarte si sabías ¿donde esta Naruto? Porque no lo encontramos en su apartamento, pero veo que no lo viste, mejor nos vamos y te dejamos – Terminó la pelicastaña

-Espe..esperen chicas, ya lo llamo – Dijo Hinata entrando a la casa

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS DOS CHICAS QUE ESTABAN FUERA

-¿Viste Ten? No nos dijo con quien estaba. Además, ¿Cómo que lo va a llamar? – Dijo Ino a su amiga

-No se Ino-Chan – Dijo la otra a la rubia

DE REPENTE SALIÓ HINATA DE LA CASA HACIENDO PASAR A SUS AMIGAS

-Pasen chicas, es que no sabía si estaba todo en orden adentro – Dijo la Hyuuga

-Hola chicas, ¿Me buscaban? – Dijo el rubio aún en boxer sentado en el sillón terminando su plato de ramen

-¿Naruto? ¿Pero que? – Cuestionó la pelicastaña sin darse cuenta la mirada que le había puesto Ino al chico

-¿qué pasa chicas? ¿Por qué me miran así? – Dijo Naruto al ver la cara de Ino

-Es que.. que bueno que estas – Dijo casi embobada Ino – Eh, perdón.. perdón no se como se salió eso – Dijo la chica riendose nerviosamente haciendo que todos los presentes se sonrojen

-¿Naruto y Hinata? ¿Ustedes? Naruto, estas semi-desnudo! – Le gritó Tenten

-¿Y? Vos lo dijiste, semi. Además no veo nada malo en eso – Dijo el rubio levantandose del sillon para llevar el tazón a la cocina

-Chicas, pueden dejar de hacer escandalo, yo tampoco le veo nada malo y es mi casa – Dijo la peliazul muy tranquila

-¿Nada malo? Hina-Chan, en tu casa esta NARUTO semi-desnudo, y pongamos que vos no estas muy vestida – Dijo Ino mirando la vestimenta de su amiga

-Pero Ino-Chan, no veo nada malo en eso, o me vas a decir que vos y Sai nunca… - Dijo Naruto haciendo señas raras a Ino haciendo que las tres chicas se ruboricen – O vos y Neji – Termino mirando a Tenten

-NARUTOOO! No era necesario que digas que hacemos a la noche! – Dijo la Hyuuga casi gritando acercandose a su novio para callarlo

-Bueno, lo siento mi amor, es que me tenían cansado, ¿qué voy a estar haciendo yo en tu casa a las 11 de la mañana? Y en boxer. Hasta yo me daría cuenta – Dijo el rubio riendose de la reacción de su novia y de las demas chicas

-¿Mi amor? Asi que ustedes… - Dijo Tenten pero no terminó por ser cortada por el rubio

-Si Tenten-Chan, nosotros somos novios – Dijo abrasando por la cintura a la peliazul que estaba mas que roja de la vergüenza

-Nunca lo habría imaginado – Dijo vagamente Ino – Pero felicidades

-Bueno chicas, ahora si, ¿para que me buscaban? – Preguntó el rubio aún abrasado a la cintura de Hinata

-Ah cierto!, nos dijo Tsunade-Sama que te necesitaba urgente – Dijo Ino – Nosotras tenemos que volver allá por eso nos pidió que te buscáramos

-Bueno, ¿Me esperan que me cambio y voy? – Dijo el rubio besando a Hinata para después dirigirse a la habitación

-Así que… - Dijo Ino – Naruto ¿eh?

-Ino-Chan! Basta! – Le dijo avergonzada Hinata

-Bueno Hina-Chan, te lo tenías guardado eh! Se ha vuelto muy apuesto! Es todo musculoso – Dijo Ino haciendo avergonzar mas a la Hyuuga – Y dime Hina-Chan, ¿Es bueno en la cama? Despues de todo es muy hiperactivo

-Ino-chaaaaaaan! No me preguntes eso! – Dijo La chica de ojos perlados

-Bueno Hina, esta bien, pero ¿la tiene grande? – Volvió a insistir Ino

-Basta Ino-Chan! No ves que le da vergüenza hablar de eso – Dijo Tenten defendiendo a su amiga

-Pero mira Ten-Chan no dijo que no! El que calla otorga – Dijo entre risas Ino pero la conversación no pudo seguir porque el rubio volvio de la habitación ya cambiado

-¿Vamos chicas? – Preguntó el chico sin enterarse de que hablaban las chicas

-Si, vamos, Chau Hina-Chan – Dijeron ambas chicas

-Chau mi amor – Le dijo Naruto a Hinata abrasándola por la cintura para pegar sus cuerpos y besarse muy apasionadamente – Esta noche paso a verte, tenemos que terminar lo que ellas dos interrumpieron – Terminó picadamente Naruto volviendo a besar a su novia

-Ino-Chan – Llamó Hinata a su amiga antes de que saliera – La respuesta a esas dos preguntas que me hiciste es SI! –

-Si! Lo sabia! – Gritó eufóricamente la rubia

HINATA YA SE HABÍA CAMBIADO Y ORDENADO LA COCINA DE SU NUEVA CASA. HABIA ORDENADO TODO LO QUE ESTABA FUERA DE LUGAR Y AHORA ERA TIEMPO PARA IR A ENTRENAR

-Hinata has mejorado mucho últimamente – Le dijo Shino a la chica – Te felicito

-Gracias Shino-Kun – Dijo ella alegremente a su compañero

-Yo creo saber a que se debe esta repentina mejora – Dijo pícaramente su amigo Kiba – Una buena noche ¿eh? Jajajaja – Dijo entre risas

-Ki..kiba-Kun – Dijo una sonrojada Hinata

-Lo sabia! Buena noche – Dijo el chico aún riéndose – Me alegro por ti

EN LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGUE CIERTO RUBIO HABLABA CON LA HOKAGUE

-Vieja que quiere – Dijo el rubio entrando

-Narutooo! Te dije que no me llames así – Gritó furiosa la mujer

-Bue..bueno Tsunade, ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo el rubio

-Bueno, te mandé a llamar porque tengo que informarte que dentro de unos meses me voy a jubilar asi que quiero saber si aún estas dispuesto a ser hokague

-EH? Claro que si Obaa-Chan! – Gritó un euforico rubio

-Que no me digas vieja! – Gritó ahora ella – Bueno, escuchame, dentro de aproximadamente 5 meses me jubilo asi que quiero tenerte como sucesor pero antes de eso quiero que empieces a trabajar conmigo aca en la oficina para que empieces a acostumbrarte al papeleo del Hokague, si estas dispuesto – Terminó la mujer

-Claro que estoy dispuesto. LO HARE! – Gritó el chico

-Bueno, pero prometeme que esto no se lo vas a decir a nadie porque los chismes pasan rapido y no quiero que corras peligro como futuro hokague – Dijo la anciana

-De acuerdo vieja, pero ¿ni a Hinata? Es que ella y yo estamos saliendo – Dijo el rubio al ver la cara de desentendimiento de Tsunade

-Bueno, me alegro por eso pero igual ni a ella. A NADIE! – Terminó ella – Ya te podes ir

LA NOCHE ESTABA AMENAZANDO EN LLEGAR Y CON ELLA LA LLUVIA. HINATA SE ENCONTRABA RECOSTADA EN EL SILLÓN DEL LIVING DE SU NUEVA CASA CUANDO SONÓ EL TIMBRE

RIIIIING

-Ino-Chan ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo la peliazul viendo entrar a su casa una empapada Ino

-Hola Hina-Chan me mandó a buscarte Tsunade-sama – Contestó la chica rubia

-Bueno, Vamos! – dijo animada la peliazul

MAS TARDE, AMBAS CHICAS SALÍAN DE LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGUE. LA LLUVIA YA GOLPEABA FUERTE ASI QUE DECIDIERON CORRER A SUS CASAS DESPIDIENDOSE EN EL CAMINO

-¿Naruto-Kun? – Dijo la Hyuuga al encontrarse a su novio parado debajo del pequeño techito que había fuera de la casa de la chica - ¿Qué haces aca? Pensé que estabas en tu casa, como está lloviendo.

-Ah, bueno, si queres que me vaya a mi casa, me voy – Dijo medio confundido el rubio comenzando a caminar hacia fuera debajo de la lluvia

-N..no, Naruto-Kun, claro que no quiero que te vayas, es que me sorprendió verte acá, es solo eso – Dijo ella abrasándolo por la espalda al ver que se iba – Además, es de mala educación irse sin saludar – Terminó ella

-Tenes razón mi amor, es de mala educación no saludar y a mi me educaron bien – Dijo el chico volteandose a verla a los ojos para atraparla por la cintura y besarla apasionadamente bajo la lluvia

-entremos que nos podemos resfriar – Dijo la chica separándose del chico después de recibir el beso

DENTRO DE LA CASA DE HINATA

-Yo me voy a cambiar porque no me quiero resfriar – Dijo ella – Mejor me baño

-¿Bañarse? ¿No queres compañía? – Preguntó el rubio abrasandola por detrás antes que ella pueda entrar al baño

-Naru..Naruto-Kun – Dijo ella en un susurro – Ahora que lo pienso, desde chica que dejé de bañarme con Hanabi-Chan nadie me enjabona la espalda, ademas con el yeso es complicado – Terminó la chica en otro susurro pero este al oido de Naruto

-Yo me ofresco, soy el primero de la fila – Dijo el rubio entrando la baño con ella

Ambos desnudos entraron a la ducha y asi hicieron el amor una vez mas en en el dia

-Naruto-Kun – Dijo ella recostada en el pecho de su amado rubio ahora acostados en el sillon del living luego del baño

-¿Si Hina-chan? – Preguntó el chico

-¿Sabías que a partir de mañana vuelvo a trabajar en el hospital? – Dijo ella contenta

-¿Enserio? Genial! – Le dijo el chico al ver la felicidad en el rostro de su amada - ¿Y el yeso?

-No se, aún no creo que este bien que me lo saquen – Dijo ella preocupada

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a que sane – Dijo el rubio

-¿De verdad? Claro que quiero, ¿pero como? – La curiosidad ya habia empezado a inundarla

-Con el poder del Kyuubi claro! – Dijo el chico

-¿Podes? – Preguntó ella aflijida y con miedo

-Claro que si, yo siempre me sano así. Dejame intentar – Dijo él

-De acuerdo, yo con el Byakugan me aseguraré que todo este bien – Dijo ella – BYAKUGAN!

-Bien, veamos – Dijo el rubio mientras posaba sus manos delicadamente sobre el yeso – Kyuubi, ayudame en esto – Dijo el chico ahora con los ojos cerrados para que luego al abrirlos éstos se vuelvan rojos como los del kyuubi

Naruto empezó a presionar el yeso de Hinata mientras chakra roja salía de sus manos. A los pocos segundos el yeso se rompió dejando ver el delicado brazo de Hinata algo inchado por la fractura pero Naruto no se detuvo y ahora presionaba con delicadeza el brazo de su novia. A los pocos segundos el brazo empezó a desincharse y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron al ver con su Byakugan como el hueso se soldaba sin dejar marcas de algun tipo de lesión.

-WOW Es increible, no.. lo puedo creer! Esta sano – Dijo la chica viendose el brazo aún con el Byakugan activado luego de que el rubio le suelte el brazo – Gracias Naruto-Kun.! No sabes lo que te agradezco esto, TE AMO! – Terminó volteandose a ver al chico pero sopresa se dio al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba acostado en el sillón como si estuviera desmayado – NARUTO-Kun! ¿Que te pasa?

-Tranquila Hina, esta todo bien, es que poder sacar al Kyuubi así requiere muchisima energía además de que tu brazo estaba muy lastimado, pero estoy bien necesito descansar – Dijo el rubio mirando como una lagrima se escapaba de los ojos de la chica – Tranquila

-Naruto-Kun, si sabía que esto te iba a causar el que me cures el brazo te hubiese dicho que no – Dijo ella acariciandole la mejilla – Dejame revisarte

-Ves que todo esta bien – Dijo el rubio después que ella lo inspeccionó con su Byakugan

-Estaba asustada – Dijo ella besandolo suavemente para después acostarse en su pecho como estaban luego del baño – Menos mal que estas bien, Te amo

-Y yo te amo mas – Dijo el antes de besarla y dormirse juntos

PASARON EXACTAMENTE 3 MESES DESDE ENTONCES. EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGUE SE ENCONTRABA HINATA CON LA CABEZA AGACHADA JUNTO A SU PADRE QUE DISCUTÍA MUY ARDUAMENTE CON LA HOKAGUE

-¿Cómo es esto Tsunade-sama? Ella no.. no puede… - Dijo Hiashi Hyuuga quien nunca se había enterado del romance de su hija con el rubio

-Si puede Hiashi, ella puede, y por ningún motivo voy a dejar que usted intente algo para que no suceda – Dijo Tsunade

-Basta papa! – Gritó la Hyuuga con lágrimas en los ojos – Ya estoy cansada de que siempre te entrometas en mi vida, TENGO CASI 20 AÑOS, Se que hacer con mi vida - Dijo casi a los gritos Hinata

-Hinata… - Dijo en un susurro al ver la determinación con la que le hablaba su hija

-No pienso que esto sea algo malo, al contrario, es algo muy bueno. – Dijo ella

-Y ¿de quien es? – Dijo Hiashi – Porque que yo sepa no has estado con nadie

-Te equivocas papá, yo si he estado con alguien, ESTOY con alguien

-Supongo que entonces el padre es Naruto ¿no? – Preguntó la Hokage

-Si Tsunade-sama, el padre es Naruto – Dijo la chica acariciando su vientre de tan solo un mes y medio de embarazo

-¿Naruto? ¿Uzumaki? – Preguntó sin entender Hiashi

-Si padre, Naruto Uzumaki es el padre del hijo que estoy esperando – Dijo la chica que recien acababa de enterarse de su embarazo pero desgraciadamente su padre había escuchado como la enfermera la felicitaba y se había enterado

-No.. no puede …. – Dijo una voz masculina desde el umbral de la puerta antes de caer desmayado

-Naru..NArutp-Kun – Dijo ella de la impresión de verlo desmayado en el umbral de la puerta. Desmayado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

Al rato el rubio despertó en uno de los sillones de la oficina de Tsunade

-Hina-Chan, ¿es cierto? ¿Vamos a tener un bebe? – Dijo tocando levemente el vientre de si novia cuando ella se acercó a verlo

-Si Naruto-Kun, vamos a ser papas, vamos a tener un bebe – dijo ella pero de pronto los brazos del rubio la aprisionaron en un abrazo

-¿Qué sucede? – Dijo ella

-Me has dado la mejor noticia de mi vida! Voy a tener un hijo – Dijo aún abrasando a su chica sin prestar atención a las miradas de su "suegro"

-Pienselo bien Hiashi, Naruto se convertirá en Hokage luego de mi jubilación, que mejor que tener un yerno que ame a su hija y encima sea Hokage, pero por sobre todo que le va a dar nietos muy lindo – Dijo mirando al guapo rubio

-Tal vez tenga razón Hokage-sama – Dijo el señor Hyuuga – Despues de todo ellos se aman – Dijo al ver con el chico besaba a Hinata mientras le acariciaba el vientre

-Menos mal que lo entendiste Hiashi – Terminó ella viendo a Hiashi feliz

A LA SALIDA DE LA TORRE

-WOW esto no me lo esperaba – Dijo el rubio mientras caminaba con su brazo en los hombros de la chica – Creo que esa habitación vacía ya tiene dueño – Terminó acariciando el vientre de la chica

-o dueña – Dijo ella para ser abrasada y besada por el rubio – Me haces tan feliz mi amor

-Vos me haces feliz a mi – Dijo Naruto – Me estas dando el mejor regalo que alguien podría pedir

-Naruto-Kun, acá no – Dijo sonrojada al ver que el chico se arrodillaba en el medio de la calle para besarle la panza

-Hola bebé, yo soy tu papá y ya te amo como amo a tu mamá – Dijo el chico a la panza de la chica mientras ella le acariciaba los rubios cabellos

-WOW, ¿qué pasa acá? – Dijo una intrigada Sakura que venía con Sasuke e Ino

-Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-teme, Ino-Chan… - Dijo el rubio – Vamos a ser papas, Hina-Chan esta embarazada – Terminó

-¿Enserio? AAAAAAh es fabuloso! Felicidades chicos – Dijo una contenta Sakura que al igual que Ino abrasaban a Hinata mientras que Sasuke abrasaba a Naruto

-Felicidades hermano – Le dijo el morocho al rubio

-Gracias a todos – Dijo Hinata contenta mientras era abrasada por el rubio

ASÍ PASARON LOS MESES. Naruto fue proclamado Hokage. El pequeño Keiko-Kun, hijo de Naruto y Hinata había nacido sano y salvo.

PASADOS APROXIMADAMENTE 5 AÑOS. Se veía una pequeña niñita de tan solo 2 años que corría por el parque trasero de la casa

-Keiko-Kun ven – Le gritaba la pequeña a su hermano de 5 años

-Espera Yumi-Chan nos esta llamando mamá – Gritó el niño a su hermanita

-Mami, acá estamos – Dijo el niño llegando junto a su madre, Hinata

-Pequeñitos, ¿qué día es hoy? – Preguntó Hinata a los niños mientras alzaba a Yumi

-mm.. AHHH cierto, hoy es el cumple de papá! – Dijo el mayor levantando un dedito en seña de que se acababa de acordar

-Pues si tesoro, hoy es el cumple de su papá asi que vamos a ir a darle una sorpresa al trabajo – Dijo Hinata bajando a Yumi

-Siii – Dijeron ambos pequeños

AL RATO EN LA OFICINA

-Disculpe Hokage-sama – Dijo Shizune mientras dejaba entrar a una mujer de larga cabellera azulada cargando a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos perlados con toques celestes y llevando de la mano a un niño de cabello rubio igual que su hermana y los mismos ojos que ésta.

-Adelante – Dijo él sin levantar la vista de los papeles - ¿Qué sucede Shizune?

-Papi, podemos pasar – Dijo el pequeño Keiko soltando la mano de su madre para acercarse a su rubio padre

-¿Keiko-Kun? – Dijo el rubio levantando la vista para tambien ver a su mujer y su pequeña niña – Hina-Chan. Yumi-Chan, Claro que pueden pasar, ven aquí – Terminó el rubio dándole una gran sonrisa a su familia y levantando al pequeño Keiko

-¿Nos extrañaste papi? – Dijo la niña que aún estaba en brazos de su madre

-Claro que los extrañé, no hago otra cosa mas que extrañarlos – Dijo el rubio acercandose a su mujer para besarla corta pero intensamente

-Niños, ¿no tienen algo que decirle a papa? – Dijo la chica dándole a Yumi a su marido para que el sostenga a ambos chicos

-FELIZ CUMPLE PAPI! – Gritaron ambos niños abrasando a su papá

-Feliz cumple Naruto-Kun – Dijo Hinata besando otra vez los labios de su rubio

-Gracias niños, mi amor – Dijo – Gracias

-De nada, te mereces pasarlo super en tu cumpleaños y nosotros cuatro te amamos – Dijo Hinata

-Y yo los amo a ustedes cuatro – Dijo besando nuevamente a su esposa mietras sus dos hijos lo abrasaban y él acariciaba el abultado vientre de su esposa

-Por cierto Naruto-Kun, tenemos que hablar – Dijo seria la chica

-¿Qué sucede? – Dijo el rubio bajando a ambos niños – ¿Niños porque no van a buscarla a la tía Sakura que está en su consultorio? Shizune los lleva con ella – Dijo el rubio dándole la órden a la mujer para que lleve a sus hijos con Sakura

-Si, vayan que nosotros los vamos a buscar en un ratito – Dijo ahora la peliazul

-Hina-Chan, ¿Sucede algo con el bebé? – Cuestionó el rubio mirando preocupado a su mujer

-No, todo esta bien mi amor – Dijo ella colocandose entre las piernas del rubio que al estar apoyado en el escritorio las había abierto para comodidad

-¿Y que sucede entonces mi amor? – Dijo el rubio poniendo sus manos en la cintura de su mujer

-Solo quería estar un poco sola con vos – Dijo ella enronscando sus suaves brazos en el cuello de Naruto – Es que con los niños y el embarazo y todo no hemos podido estar solos

-Tienes razón mi amor, yo ya te extrañaba – Dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a besarla

-Te amo – Dijo ella entre besos

-Yo te amo mas – Dijo el rubio para seguir besandolo

Y ASÍ, VIVIERON FELICES CON EL NACIMIENTO DE SUS NUEVOS BEBES, LOS MELLIZOS MINATO Y KUSHINA.

**Y TERMINEEEE! DIOOOS ESTUVE UN RATASOO PARA TERMINARLOO! JAAJJA HACÍA BASTANTE QUE NO ESCRIBÍA ASI QE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! **

**BYE**

**FLOOR**


End file.
